


Kinktober Day 07: The Loser Wins

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Sasha and Vaughn have a small competition, Sex Toys, toys kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: In the mall in December, Sasha and Vaughn compete to outlast each other. Each sporting matching vibrators and each other's controllers, it's time to find out who can last the longest.





	Kinktober Day 07: The Loser Wins

The rules were simple; no going into quiet stores, no trying on clothes, no loud noises, no showing obvious signs, last as long as possible, and stick to the timer. Vaughn and Sasha walked into the mall on a Saturday in December when it would be loud and crowded. Everyone would be ignoring them to get their shopping done. It was perfect. Armed with a remote to a vibrator deep inside Sasha, and a remote to a vibrator deep inside Vaughn, they were ready. They had each other’s remotes and had synchronized their watches. They would begin their shopping and in thirty minutes, when the timer sounded, they would begin. They would start with turning the vibration up every five minutes and then every three minutes at the halfway mark. Sasha was so proud of herself, she’d found the pair online. A matching six level pair of his and hers with the same everything. And the winner got to act out their biggest fantasy.

They both wanted to lose. Sasha knew Vaughn would try to lose, could see the apprehension on his face. If she won, they would have sex in a theater. If Vaughn won, they would have a threesome. Sasha wanted Vaughn to win. However, Vaughn was a shy man. It had taken Sasha months to warm him up to the idea of dating once she’d spent months getting to know him and break past his shyness. She adored Vaughn and had adored him the moment they’d met.

He was working nonstop and was getting extremely worn out. He was working against a deadline with an unorganized client and he did nothing but work and stress out. He’d stopped eating and only drank coffee. He slept late and woke up early and had become quite the zombie. She found him asleep at his desk almost everyday and when she’d wake him, he’d panic and get back to work. The deadline was Christmas and Sasha was not happy. She’d been incredibly tempted to give his client a piece of her mind. And now Vaughn was pushing himself even more so he could finish before Christmas.

Which was why Sasha had created this game in the first place. So she could trick him into winning and she’d be able to pamper him. She already had their other partner, ready and waiting. She just needed to lose. She’d made sure the game was equal and there was no way to cheat. She didn’t want Vaughn getting any ideas.

She wrapped her arm around his and leaned against him. “I’m gonna smoke you out of the water.”

“Probably,” he said honestly.

Sasha huffed. “No, baby, you’re supposed to be competitive back.”

“Oh, uh… I’m gonna… totally win. Though, technically, if you think about it, it’d be losing, cause whoever lasts longer gets no happy ending.”

She smiled. “True, but they just gotta wait until they get home.”

Vaughn smiled wearily. The bags under his eyes had bags under them. They entered the mall and wandered off to the side, moving through the thick crowds. It was loud, the mix of Christmas music and voices echoed all around. They went unnoticed. They set their timers for thirty minutes. They walked around, chatting and shopping, each fully aware of what was inside them and in their pockets. They took this time to find presents for each other, knowing they wouldn’t have a chance once the thirty minutes were up, the remotes would not work too far away.

They rejoined each other with ten minutes to spare. Sasha smirked, wrapping her arm around his waist while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They were in the video game store when the timers went off. Sasha’s stomach filled with excited butterflies and she reset the watch for five minutes and then got out the remote. Vibrations between her legs began just before she pressed the first setting on Vaughn’s. It was light and easy to ignore. They found each other and couldn’t help the large, childish smiles they wore. 

Vaughn said. “Piece of cake.”

She laughed. “You have to actually really try not to go, okay? Like give it your greatest shot and I’ll do the same.”

He sighed. “I know.”

They browsed the store and after five minutes, the timer went off. They reset and upped the speed. The hum between Sasha’s legs was still low and tolerable, though it was starting to feel nice. They left and wandered around in the middle of the large crowds. When the timer went off again, they clicked once more.

This time, everything changed. Suddenly, the vibration was intense and they stumbled a little as they walked, both caught off guard. They held onto each other and found the nearest store that was busy. It was a large department store with lots of bustling people. They ducked to the side and meandered, their steady conversation now broken.

“Shit,” Sasha huffed. “The next ones are three minutes…”

“I know…” Vaughn mumbled. “This is…”

“Hot?” Sasha smirked.

Vaughn smiled.

In the clearance section of the kitchen area, their timer went off. They both hesitated and then set their timers to three minutes and upped the intensity by one.

Sasha leaned against a rack. Vaughn stared intently at an object. They continued. Sasha did not pay attention to anything except walking and not looking obvious. It felt extremely good, the low hum drowned out by the noises around them. She realized Vaughn was lagging behind. His eyes were closed and he was gripping tightly to a post.

She went to him and wrapped her arm around his. “C’mon.”

He nodded. “Shit, Sasha…” he whispered.

“I  _ know _ .” She definitely felt the wetness between her legs, the pressure building, their exposure heightening the experience.

The timer went off. Resetting things, they pressed that button again. They leaned on each other as the hum grew louder and more intense. Sasha moaned into Vaughn’s shoulder. “Sh-it,” she breathed.

Vaughn nodded. He bit his lip and trudged along, mechanically looking at everything. It was getting harder and harder to walk or concentrate. She closed her eyes. She hadn’t expected to lose so easily. They were on the second to last setting, but she was so worked up and wet against her jeans, she lost herself. He dug into Vaughn as they passed the sections with artwork. He stopped and waited, looking at the paintings and shabby chic pieces. Sasha hid in his arm, hiding against him. Her fingers clawed into him, pulling on his shirt. She was getting extremely close. Vaughn held her tight, his fingers kneading her arm.

The last timer sounded and Sasha had to really concentrate. She nudged Vaughn to get going. Biting his lip and letting a quiet, but long moan out, he clicked the button at the same time she did. Sasha sucked in her breath. “I… I can’t… I need to use the restroom…”

“That’s an automatic lose,” Vaughn huffed, shivering against her.

“It… doesn’t matter… I’m gonna…” She gripped onto him as she came, panting into his arm. She did not register anyone else around her.

Vaughn groaned and she felt is hips buck just a bit. “Me… Too…” he breathed, his orgasm way more subtle than hers.

Together, they clicked their toys off, sighing with relief. They left the store immediately and found the restrooms. Hers was empty and Sasha was glad, she had brought a plastic bag for her soiled clothes and had brought a fresh ones. As she went into a stall though, she buckled and gasped, sitting on the toilet harshly. Her toy had been activated. It quickly increased speed, and all she could do was ride it out. She tried reaching for his remote, but found it gone. She swore. That jerk had pick-pocketed her. Not that she’d been a hard target.

She moaned quietly, allowing herself to stick her hands under the hem of her jeans. She gasped at her touch, moaning even louder. The intensity was increased and she yelped. It echoed around the empty room. She came again, her fingers working double time. But the vibration didn’t stop, so neither did her fingers. She rubbed and stroked her clit, her head buzzing with pleasure. She came and came under the unrelenting toy. She lost track of how many times she orgasmed, her body convulsing with sensitivity, but she loved it. Vaughn was probably just outside, listening to her.

Suddenly it stopped completely. And then she heard female voices. She smiled. She loved Vaughn. Slowly, she removed her hand, wincing at the sounds it made. She slid her jeans and soaked underwear off and sat there for a moment, resting. She listened to their conversation as they washed their hands. She took this time of loudness to pull the toy out of her. It popped out easily. She shuddered. With her dirty clothes tucked away, she dressed in her new ones. A clean pair of panties and a skirt.

She washed her hands and left. Vaughn was waiting for her with a new shirt. She hugged him as he smiled at her. “You’re a jerk,” she said lazily.

“Oh?” he tucked his own bag into her large purse.

“You stole the remote out of my pocket,” she mused. She was not upset, she was incredibly happy.

He laughed. “Yeah, it was easier than normal.”

She giggled. “You won.”

“You lost.”

She sighed. “It was okay this time, the penalty for losing was incredible.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad.”

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
